The forbidden fruits of love A VampireWerewolf
by iTidas
Summary: This is a very romantic story, with quite graphic scenes, both romantic and violent, so be cautious when reading


_**The Forbidden Fruits of Love**_

I walk through the woods, scarred and naked, my thin and slightly muscled body covered in dirt and dried blood, I hold onto my right arm as I feel a sharp pain run through it. I continue walking through the lightened woods, barely able too see as a gash above my eye causes blood to run in the way of my sight. Walking is also quite difficult as I have no shoes on and the wet mud is making everything feel extremely uncomfortable. I run my fingers through my long shaggy hair and think to myself. _I've been doing this for years, I should be used to it by now_, I immediately smell something very familiar and dangerous. My ears perk up and I look around trying to listen or see some rustling in the trees, I begin to believe that my nose lied to me and just as I let my guard down a dark figure flies through the air and pins me down to the ground with tremendous force, I look up only to see a dark silhouette above me, I try to keep my cool as this thing holds me down and in a very familiar feminine voice the attacker speaks to me "I got you" I then calm down and I smile gently "I thought I told you to stop scaring me" she leans down and gently presses her lips to mine as we kiss softly, my tongue softly tracing on her very sharp fangs. She stands in the soft light of the rising sun and I stand up by her seeing her very delicate, beautiful, pale face and short black and red hair, she looks at me with the biggest smile ever and wraps her arms around me "I brought you your clothes sweety" She hands me my clothes and I slowly pull them on, zipping up every zip and buttoning every hole, I look up at her as she watches me and I pounce on her warmly "I've missed you so much Monique" I whisper, Monique looks into my eyes, her red eyes sparkling warmly in the light and she says to me in a very gentle tone "I wish we could see each other more often than once a month Alex." I begin to think of myself of the day we met.

* * *

><p>It was the night of a full moon and I was in the woods as usual, stripping my clothes and hiding them under a rock and after I put them away she appeared from behind, sarcastically saying "Ooo nice ass" I shot up and turned around looking at her, my words stammered as I tried to speak "Y… You need t.. to g.. get out of here…. N.. NOW!" I fell to my knees and began to scream as the change started to take effect, she looked at me with an evil look in her eyes and stepped to me whispering in my ear "Come on doggy lets play" she stepped back and watched me writhing in pain as the change was in it's final stage, my bones breaking and reforming into a larger scale, more beastly and the fur growing around my body, finally the front of my jaw grew into a muzzle shape, my ears pointing up and a tail grew from me. Not knowing what I was doing I jumped at her. I remember she was out of the way before I even got close, landing on the ground I slide and turned around, trying to look for her. I caught a glimpse of her red eye in the darkness and ran towards her at an incredible pace, dodging every obstacle in my path, which unfortunately for her, she didn't, I end up catching up with her and evidently pouncing on her, holding her to the floor, I remember just as I was about to rip into her throat I could see a soft tear run down her face, one of pure fear of the loos of her life. I didn't know why then but I crawled off of her and began walking away, I looked back and saw her sit up and look at me in confusion. I ran away and hid for the rest of the night, and as day came, I awoke, leaned up and rubbing my head as I leant my back against a rock. I looked forward and I see the woman sitting in front of me, she looked a mix of mad and grateful as she sat there "Why… Why didn't you kill me last night?" I looked at her in shock as she said this, I'd have thought someone would have been grateful of me not killing them. She got up and stormed to me "Well… Why?" I look at her and slowly opens my mouth "All I remember is you cried and I walked away… Maybe I didn't want to kill someone who looked so scared and innocent." She looked like she was going to say something but then she fell to her knees and began crying, I got on my knees and lifted her head up softly "Why are you crying?" I asked. She then replied "Well I guess you've already worked it out, but. I'm a vampire and if they knew that my life was spared by a werewolf, they would completely shun me and I would have nowhere left to go" I saw the desperate look in her eyes and held her hand gently. "Well, why do they have to know if I spared your life?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Because it was the monthly werewolf hunt, and if I come back empty handed, they'll know something happened." I then reply with a simple "No one is that smart, just say you didn't find any werewolves last night" She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me, kissing my cheek and whispered gently "Same place next month?" I nod shyly and she got up, running away with a slight giggle. Before she got away I shouted "Wait. I'm Alex, what's your name?" she replied with a loud tone "I'm Monique." Each month then she always came to see me the morning after my transformation, since the werewolf hunts are the only times when all the vampires can be away from one another. After about five months we began to become very close to each other, telling the other person about our lives and what we do normally. After a full year of our meeting I finally got up the courage to ask her if she'd ever though of being with me romantically, she replied with a simple yet romantic kiss on my lips. It was wonderful.<p>

* * *

><p>My thoughts began to fade as Monique snapped her fingers in front of my face "What happened there Alex?" I smile and reply "Oh nothing, just thinking about how we met" She giggled and lay me down as she lay next to me "You know you can be so cute when you want to be?" I smile and gently I pull her on top of me so that she is sitting on my lap. I blush as she slowly reaches under her, undoing my trousers very slowly. I gulp as she pulled them down slightly and I was getting harder slowly. Monique bit her lip softly and pulled my underwear down, climbing off of me and staring at my member. She blushed bright and looked at me "I know this is our first time doing this, and I'm a little nervous, but I want to try it with you" I nod slowly and she gently leans down, rubbing my hard shaft very delicately. I gasp softly as I feel her icy fingers rubbing me gently, and before I knew it, I looked up to see her softly licking the tip and then slowly, releasing her grip and sliding it into her mouth. The feeling of her gentle soft mouth wrapped around my shaft as it went up and down, it was like pure adrenaline. It was just like when I transform, but instead of pain, it is pure pleasure, after about three minutes of this intense feeling, I can't help myself, I gently grab her hair and start thrusting my hips. I pant very loudly and accidentally release myself into her mouth, gasping for air, Monique keeps her lips wrapped around me and slowly swallows what I shot into her mouth, she leans up and looks at me madly. I blush and merely say "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just got caught up in the moment." Monique looks at me for a moment then slips off her skirt and underwear, looking very lustfully "You can make it up to me with that pretty little mouth of yours" I smile warmly and crawl slowly between her legs, licking very slowly at her warm wet vagina. I look up at Monique seeing the look of desire on her face and hearing her gentle moans and I slowly begin to lick faster and a bit rougher with each moan. I feel the soft grass pressed up against me as I lick her much more wildly and she grabs my head, pulling me back. "Enough playing, I say we get to it" Monique pushes me over as she climbs on top of me, gently sliding my still hard shaft inside of her. As it enter she moans extremely loud, I can tell right away that she has either never had sex, or just not have had sex for a long time. Monique slowly starts grinding her hips as she moves up and down, sliding me in and out of her warm wet insides. I feel a pleasure run through me that I have never felt before as she rides me slowly. I see that she's enjoying it so much that she can barely move so I lay her on her back and slowly push my shaft back inside of her, moving in and out faster than she was. Monique moans very loud as I thrust in and out of her body and I pant with our movements and slowly press my lips to hers, I begin thrusting harder as Monique screams "Oh god yes, I want it rough Alex please I'm so close to orgasm!" I blush as I begin thrusting as hard as I can, moaning loud and immediately as Monique screams in pleasure to her orgasm, I howl loudly, shooting a big load of my seed inside of her. Monique gasped loud and latched onto me, digging her nails into my back sharply. I hold back a howl of pain as she says "Wow. I didn't expect that, it feels so good, so warm and thick." We look into each others eyes and press our lips together tightly. A rustle comes from five separate bushes and right away I know something bad was going to happen…<p>

* * *

><p>I push Monique out of the way as a group of thirty or maybe fourty vampires pounced at me, I barely got to move before everything went black and the last sound I heard was the horrible sound of Monique screaming in terror. After some period of time I awake, my vision very blurry for the first few moments, but eventually clearing and I see that I am in a large cage with a group of vampires standing around me, all in very long dark trench coats and their red eyes shining very bright in the dark room, lit only by flaming torches, one of them steps forward and begins speaking in a dark ancient tone "Look at the little doggy in his cage." He grins at me and immediately I jump up, gripping and shaking the bars shouting "Where is Monique.. What have you done with her!" The man hit me across the face and I fell onto my back "It is none of your business where she is, you brain washed her into trusting your filthy kind and it is going to take months of rehabilitation to get her back on our side you filthy animal." I sit down calmly, crossing my legs and meditating, the men looking at me strange. I begin thinking back to my training with my grandfather back when I lived in my wolf tribe, before the vamps took the lives of my friends and family.<p>

* * *

><p>I sit as a young fourteen year old boy with my grandfather as he speaks to me "Being a werewolf isn't just the moonlight transformations, the more in tune with our animal senses we become, the more close to the wolf we become, and it is theorized that we would be able to transform into our wolf shape whenever we need to." I look at my grandfather strangely and reply "Wait… Are you saying that I could transform into a werewolf, any time of day whenever I needed to" he replies with a simple nod and then says softly "Yes… You just need to accept the wolf inside you and train your senses to be more like an animal."<p>

* * *

><p>The vampires surrounding me throw a bucket of water over me. My eyes open widely, shining a bright yellow as I instantly change into the wolf instead of the usual Long painful transformation. I see the look of fear in their faces as I rip through the cage and pounce on them, tearing them apart, limb from limb, blood and gust running everywhere, even though I am in pure control I am enjoying the taste of their blood and flesh as I tear them apart. Once I'm finished ripping them apart, my body slowly shrinks down back into my human form as I am crouched over the red puddles that were once bodies, panting with blood all over my body. Realising that my clothes are torn apart from this I get up and walk to a wall with one of the vampires trench coats hanging off of it, I take the trench coat and a pair of sunglasses off of the table, putting them all on. I walk out of the room into an extremely large hallway with lots of separate floors, oddly enough it is completely empty, almost like I can hear my own thoughts echoing here.<p>

* * *

><p>I walk forward and to my habit of being unlucky I bump into a vampire. She looks at me with long flowing brown hair and says to me "Are you the one who's meant to take over my shift guarding Monique…?" I smile and reply quietly "Yes. Ummm I don't really know where she's been put, could you show me" The girl looks at me oddly and then points down the hall "Right down there. Fourth right, room Four hundred and Thirty Nine." I nod at her and walk down the hall slowly taking her directions exactly until I end up at room Four Hundred and Thirty Nine. The door unlike the rest of the grey rusty doors is very clean, and wooden. I look at it confused and then open it up slowly, seeing a very elegant room, covered in wood walls and comfortable couches, looking like a very rich and comfortable place to live, from what I could see from the door, there was definitely more than one room in here. I walk in and slightly whisper "Monique… Are you in here?" I get no reply and peek my head around one of the walls, down a slight hallway and I see a bedroom with a lit fireplace. I walk down the hallway and into the room, seeing Monique asleep in her bed to the left. I blush when I see it as I've never watched her sleep before. It looked so sweet and gentle, I walk up to her and stroke her hair out of her face, her eyes open very slightly and she immediately pushes me screaming "Get lost. I told you I'm not doing anything until I get to see…." Monique's cheeks turn red when she realises who I am "Alex!" she immediately jumps up and wraps her arms around me, pressing her nose to mine. "Wait Alex, how did you get here?" I look at Monique ashamed "I… I used training my grandfather gave me, I became a werewolf and I… killed the vampires who were watching me in the cage, I tore them apart" Monique looks at me with a face of slight disgust as she sees the blood on my chin and mouth "I'm so sorry Monique… I just had to save you. I Lo" A vampire bursts in, looking like an elder. Like the leader, he wears the same trench coat as the others, but it's much more regal, with a large red collar as well, he is also wearing large golden jewellery, he looks at me and Monique in pure disgust "Get away from my daughter you filthy beast."<p>

* * *

><p>He grabs me by my hair and pulls me into the air with his incredible strength, slamming me against a wall. He let's go of me and I fall to the floor with a loud <em>thud<em>. Monique gets up, grabbing him by the arm "Daddy please, please leave him alone. Don't hurt him anymore, he didn't do anything wrong" with my slightly faded vision I see him throw Monique across the room, in a fit of rage I rip off the jacket and glasses, transforming into the wolf again, pouncing on Monique's father, I was about to claw at him until Monique screams at me "No Alex don't!" I look at Monique as he laughs at me. I get up, changing back into my human form. I look at her father "If you promise to not lay another finger on Monique then I will promise to never go near her again" He laughs at me then grins "Fine, you may leave, but you'll have to find your own way our of here and I can't promise that any of my people won't attack you on your way out of here." I look at Monique as a small tear runs down my cheek "I never got to finish the sent…" Monique looks away from me and I immediately know she just wants me gone. I slowly walk out of the room and begin running, I could tell a few vampires heard me, but none chased me.

* * *

><p>I left the building quite easily and when I got far enough that I believed I could stop in the fields, I looked back and whispered very softly with tears in my eyes "I love you…"<p>

**End of Part 1**


End file.
